phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:207.216.85.22
Your edit to the The Platypus Walk page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 01:07, February 24, 2012 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Transcript update Since there's a lot of blank transcripts, I'll have to work on them, meaning The Lake Nose Monster/Transcript will be on hold for a while. 19:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sometimes I've seen you edits and all of them are okay and the way you did. However, when you type the whole name instead of using the PAGENAME as a shortcut and removing some of the contents of the infobox episode that are the xd or us and international, that's why I reverted your edits. Please not to try removing this because it's kinda important and shouldn't removing until further notice. Patrickau 26 06:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I get what you are saying about using my rollback move wisely. But sometimes I use it as a quick-draw to undo some edits around here especially from bad edits and vandals, but in your case just a little and no bad edits at all. Patrickau 26 09:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) 2 things Keep the template and talk pages should be created only if there is a topic to be discussed. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 12:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) If only once this would stop. IP switch! No reason how it happened. It's now 108.172.253.205. See ya! 23:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC)